Funds are being requested to partially cover the expenses of the Tenth International Conference on Magnetic Resonance in Biological Systems. The Conference is to be held at Stanford University, Stanford, California from August 29 - September 3, 1982. This will be the first time that this Conference has been held in the United States in ten years. The emphasis of the Conference is on contributions of magnetic resonance to the solution of biological and medical problems rather than on technical details of instrumentation.